Harry Potter in the Walking Dead
by Dark crystal Usagi
Summary: Helena Potter with her husband Viktor Krum and children rented a RV to go sight seeing in the United State. While they were on that vacation there was an out break of a virus that turn anything that is dead back to life. Will they survive the Zombie apocalypse what with them having no Portkey to go back to their safe haven. Fem!Harry/Viktor


Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Walking Dead. I'm not smart enough to come up with those incredible stories.

It's been nine years since they won the Helena Potter Black Krum the girl who live, the girl who won the war with Voldemort, the Lady of the Krum family.

Helena married Viktor in 2005 two years after the war. Viktor and her meet up accidently after the war ended and kept in touch with each other. Eventually Viktor courted her and in 2005 they got married in november and went on a honeymoon. In 2006 They had their first child which they named Aleksandr Orian Potter-Black-Krum . He was the hair to the Krum family. At that time Andromeda Tonk passed away leaving Teddy to be raised by Helena and Viktor. Teddy was the last Tonk and Lupin so they treated his as their son but never letting him forget how much his mother and father love him. James Sirius Potter-Black-Krum was born a few years later in 2008. He was the heir to the Potter and Albus Severus Potter-Black-Krum was born in 2010. He was name the heir to the Black Family.

Helena sign to herself as she stood against Viktor.

"It's been nine years and I'm sick of all the attention, I would think they would get sick of reporting about me after nine years"

Viktor look down at Helena and smile at her placing a kiss on top of her head.

"I don't think they will ever get sick of you love"

Helena look up at Viktor with critical eyes and a pout, what with her size of 5 ft 3 and Viktor size of 6 ft 5 there was a huge difference.

"Well I'm sick of them and look at the boys, they never got any peace, I think we need a vacation, I mean a long one not just for a few weeks, maybe a month and a half?"

"Let " Viktor told her with an indulgent smile on his face.

" We need to ask the boys first though whether they would like to go on a trip"

With that said Helena move away from the form of Viktor and made her way to the dining room and summon an elf to get the boys.

"What would Lady like"

"Betty can you get the boys to come down to the Conservatory please, we have something to discuss with them about something"

"Betty will do it Lady, Betty will"

" Thank you Betty"

After tell the elf what to do Helena made her way to the conservatory where she and Viktor were previously having tea while looking out into the landscape which reveal fields and fields of grass with a spot of cows here and there. She inherited the house after the war. There was a castle somewhere in the wood which was twice the size of Hogwarts but it was too big for her and her family.

Helena sat back on the sofa and lean against Viktor like as if she hasn't left at all.

After a few minutes Teddy open the door with Albus in his arm and another holding the hand of James. Aleksandr following close behind. Teddy gave Albus to Helena and James let go of Teddy hand to make his way to his father. Teddy after handing Albus to Helena sat on one of the seat on the sofa across from Helena and Viktor with Aleksandr sitting right next to him.

"Mother why did you call us down here"

"Well Teddy, me and your uncle would like to discuss with you, Alex, and James if you would like to go on a long trip somewhere"

"Really, we could go somewhere that we really want and it can be anywhere right"

"Well yes, as long as it inhabitable"

"Really mummy" Alex shouted after hearing the answer.

"Yay" James shouted from his seat in his father lap.

Viktor and Helena laugh from their sons replies.

"Really" chuckle Helena.

"So where would you like to go" asked Viktor.

"Hold on a sec"

With that said Teddy, Alex and James lean into each other and madly whisper to each other.

Helena and Viktor could hear every words they say but they let their sons have their way and waited patiently for them to finish.

"Ok" said Teddy as he stand up.

Alex and James copied their older brother and also stand up.

"My brother and I have made a decision on where to go"

"Well your highness where would you four like to go" Helena ask them with laughter in her voice.

"We would like to go to America"

"Why America" ask Viktor.

"Well we want to go the Disneyland resort.

"Oh how fun" exclaim Helena as she has never been to Disney Land.

"In that case how soon would you like to go"

"As soon as possible please mummy" reply Alex and James.

"Well" Helena put on a contemplating face.

"How about next week Monday"

"Your daddy and I would have to ask out boss for leave and get ready for the Trip"

"Yes" shouted both Teddy and Alex with James following along.

"What do you think James, Albus, would you like to go the America on a road trip around America. We can see so many things and we can visit and stay a few night at the Tokyo Disney Land Resort."

James and Albus both nodded with big smiles on their faces.

The next day Viktor and Helena dress their boys up and floor to Daigon Alley.

They walked through the restored Daigon Alley, walk to the Weasley Joke shop to say hi to George. While they Teddy, Viktor and James went around the stores looking for the best pranking products for their developing mind Helena and Viktor explaining to George where they are going and what their Plan were.

"We were thinking about having a road trip starting from Texas, making out way west to California and back to the East. Then we would return to the starting point where we are going to take a Plane back to the UK"

"Well that's a great idea, I wish I could do that but Angie is expecting our 5th child so we can't make any trip yet."

"Well you have next year to plan a trip for your family"

"Yea you're right"

"Well we got to go and make some arrangement for our trip"

"Ahh ok, Bye Helena, Bye Viktor, Look after her and the boys ok"

"Yes, I will do that, you don't have to worry"

With that said Helena called out to the boys and they made their way to Gringott to exchange their money into USD. Thinking to herself that it will be a wonderful holiday. But what she doesn't know is that their Wonderful holiday will turn into a nightmare that there is no escape. Well they have magic so it won't be that bad for them.

This is my first walking dead story. Its kinda like a bunny plot. This story has been in my head for a long time and I just need to get it out. I have no clue where I'm going with this.


End file.
